Not Like This
by Miss Yaoi Hands
Summary: Rosa wants the perfect night with Hugh. Smut. SequelShipping.


Valor Notes: I have been gone for a while… As an apology, here is a long thing of one of my favorite ships, SequelShipping. Oh, by the way, I'm in one of those "I'm never going to be loved, if I can't love, then I will take it out on my ships" moods. Beware. Smut onward.

**Not Like This**

-o-o-o-

Rosa sat on the floor of the shower, knees up, with her head between them. She let the water hit her back, a steady beat that she could focus on other than the slight ache in her pelvis and in her heart. As the water soaked her long hair, it flopped in front of her face. She moved the heavy mound behind her ear, but ended up falling back. She sat up, sniffing. She got in the shower to reflect on her actions tonight, but when she thought about the events, it only made her cry. Rosa leaned forward, turning the knob with giant H to the left, turning the hot water higher. Instantly, steam surrounded her. It was so thick she could barely see herself, as if she wanted to anyway.

She moved more hair from her face as she sniffed again. Rosa noticed that she had sat on the drain centered in the middle of the shower, and it had the water up to her ankles. Had she been sitting there that long?

Rosa shifted over and the water rushed down the drain; she felt the impressions the holes left on her left thigh. She drew back her knees back to her chest and laid her head on them. Rosa peered out into the bathroom through the space in the glass shower door. The hot water made the whole bathroom misty. She saw her clothes sprawled on the floor like a lifeless body. Rosa turned her face to wall on her right side; she couldn't bear to look at those clothes anymore. These weren't her usual everyday clothes; they were foreign to her. Lingerie. Just thinking of the word made her shudder. _Lingerie. _She turned trying to escape the memories it brought, but it was too late. Tears were beginning their way down her face again.

-o-o-o-

Rosa hummed as she threw her freshly washed comforter over her double sized bed. It lingered in the air for a short second before it laid itself on the bed. Rosa turned and grabbed her pillows and threw them on her bed as she danced a little to herself. She straightened them up as she thought about how wonderful tonight is going to be. Tonight she and her boyfriend, Hugh, are going to spend the night together for the first time. He had been in Driftveil City helping Clay and she was always wandering around Unova; they never had time to see each other. Even if they did, it was interrupted by Clay calling Hugh, or something of that matter. It was perfect timing too; her mother had left for Nuvema Town to visit her old friend and she wouldn't be back for a few days. Rosa smiled as that made her soon to be adventure with Hugh much more exciting.

Picking up some dirty shirts that laid on her floor, Rosa tossed them in her hamper that was in her walk-in closet; she wanted her room to be as clean as possible. Rosa looked around her closet for a special bag. She remembered that she hid it under her hamper as if her mother found it she would freak. Lifting it up, she pulled out a hot red bag that read 'Vulpix's Secret'. Inside it rested an aqua blue sheer dress. Pulling it put, Rose examined it. The cups had lace as the rest of it was sheer, she could see her hand under the cloth clearly. It was stunning; she just hoped that Hugh liked it.

As Rosa sighed while thinking about her boyfriend, she heard a loud knock at her front door. Rosa's head perked up from the lingerie and she bolted to the living room, her socks sliding on the hardwood as she ran. Rosa leapt down the short stairs, almost losing her balance; she walked over to the door. There was another knock. Before opening it, Rosa fixed her hair and pulled her shirt down. Behind the door was Hugh, his hand up as if he was going to knock on the door again. Rosa smiled at him as he quickly put it behind him.

"Hey Rosa," Hugh chocked, seeming a little nervous; he leaned in the door and placed a small kiss on Rosa's cheek. She could tell he was anxious because his own face was a slight pink. Rosa giggled and asked him to come in. Hugh entered and looked all around the house.

"Don't worry, babe, my mother is out of town for the next few days." Rosa smiled as she thought about how she just called him 'babe'. They weren't really into pet names, but now Rosa thought now was a good time to start using them as they were at a special time in the relationship. Hugh smiled back at her before he swiftly moved to her side.

He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and smirked at her. He used his other hand to guide her hips to him. It was obvious he was new at this because his moves were a little awkward. Hugh stopped his hands at her sides, not even daring to go lower. Rosa looked up at him, his face was bright red now against his navy blue hair. She couldn't help but giggle at her stumbling boyfriend. He was usually so calm and collected, but lately as he and Rosa furthered their relationship he seemed more and more apprehensive.

Rosa knew where to go from here. She lifted her hands behind his neck, hooking them together and bringing him down to her as he was significantly taller. Rosa slowly got on her tip toes, placing her lips on Hugh's. She ran her hand through the back of his hair; it was soft and she missed how it felt between her fingers. Hugh bent down to deepen the kiss as he grasped her in both his arms. Both of them so close together, not even air could pass between them. She felt Hugh's heart on her chest beating erratically like the sound of drums. She could feel him inhale and exhale from the kiss. Rosa could feel her own breathing and heart; they matched Hugh's.

Hugh mustered up enough courage to run his hand down her rear and then back up to her shoulder. Rosa let go off their kiss and moved her other hand to Hugh's chin. Kissing him, biting his lip and eventually licking his lower one. Rosa was especially good at kissing, her and Hugh would embrace every time they saw each other; it just came naturally now along with the faint fondling. Hugh opened his mouth for Rosa and she darted right in, fighting his tongue immediately. Hugh wasn't going to give up so easily, but for now he let her win; he had his mind on a bigger goal than a kiss.

He took his mouth from her; Rosa gasped in for air and watched as she saw Hugh swoop down into her neck. He lifted her up as he latched onto her neck, making a slight grunt come from Rosa's mouth. Rosa wrapped one leg around Hugh as he gripped the other to lift her off the ground. Rosa giggled. Hugh laid Rosa on the long lavender couch that was in the living room. Again she giggled, but stopped when Hugh climbed right on top of her. What was he doing?

Hugh kissed her collarbone and jawline as he snaked his hand down to the bottom of Rosa's shirt. Rosa was feeling a little intimidated now. This was really happening; there is no turning back now. She felt Hugh's hand enter her long sleeve and up to the outside of her bra, resting his large paws on the pads. He felt her in his hand and this sent an uneasy chill up Rosa. Slipping one hand under her cup, Hugh began to bite softly on her neck, making Rosa whimper. All of a sudden she felt Hugh's weight lift of her and she heard a ringing in her ears.

"Hello," Hugh said as he got off the couch and went into the kitchen. Rosa was curious, she lifted herself to look back over the couch and listened in. "Yeah," he said seeming a little frustrated, "I'm just with a friend. No, I'll be there… See you then…" Hugh said as he turned off his Xtransceiver. Rosa lad back down on the couch.

"Who was that?" She asked as she pulled her shirt down. Hugh smirked, jumping back on top of her.

"No one," he growled in her ear, "now… Where were we?" He whispered in her ear, snaking his hand into her shorts. Rosa shut her eyes tight, trying to pretend this isn't happening…

-o-o-o-

The boiling water had made her arms and back numb; Rosa thought it was a good time to get out and face the music. She planted her hands on the shower floor and slowly rose, as the pain in her pelvis had also taken over her lower back. Rosa grasped the rail on her right and lifted herself up as she was still sobbing, not to mention her legs had fallen asleep from sitting so long. She grabbed her shampoo and conditioner, recklessly putting mounds in her palms before smothering it into her long hair, working her way downward. She didn't even bother to repeat the process again as she usually did; she just continued to sob silently. Rosa stuck her head under the rushing water; she turned the H knob down a bit as it was a little too hot. She turned to knob too far to the right and it ended up making the water ice cold. Rosa shuttered under it, getting goose bumps. She didn't realize all the crying had made her face hot; the cold water was a great relief.

After getting all the conditioner out of her hair, she shut the water off slowly. Rosa took as much time as possible getting out. She opened the glass door and stepped out, placing one foot out on the ragged and old pastel pink carpet; its age made the ends more white than pink and the anti-slip underside was beginning to tear off. Rosa didn't mind, it still worked. She placed her other foot on it and let it soak all the water that came from her.

Rosa looked around for her towel then noticed the clothes on her floor. She glared at it as it was mocking her as it laid there. Turning back into the shower, Rosa grabbed her Gorebyss back scrubber and used the Gorebyss head to pick it up. The snout had caught on of the straps and Rosa lifted it to her. The transparent fabric under it flowed like a Mismagius and it was just as devious. Rose snarled at it; she spent $40 on this piece of junk. Rosa managed to build enough courage to touch it as she placed the scrubber back in the shower, but this time laying on the floor rather than hanging it like her mother tells her to. She grabbed each strap between her thumb and forefinger as if touching more of it would make her sick, which it did. Rosa walked over to the toilet and threw the lingerie in the trash bin beside it. She walked over to the sink and saw the sensual message oils she had also purchased with the lingerie. There were many flavors, strawberry, vanilla, cherry and all of them unopened. Each one its own unique flavor and each one its own price; they were $5 each and she bought eight. Why she even thought about buying them is beyond her. She piled them all up and stuffed all the six ounce bottles in the trash bin with the shitty lingerie. _I can't believe I paid money to lose my virginity, _she thought.

Rosa sniffed then noticing her towel had been lying on toilet this whole time. She grabbed it, spreading it open. Rosa noticed herself in the half foggy mirror. She walked over and wiped the remaining steam with her towel. Taking a good long look at herself, she breathed in deeply. She noticed every flaw in her body, some of them she hadn't noticed until that very moment.

_My thighs are too far apart. Did my hips get wider? Is this what I look like naked? Oh Arceus, I'm getting fat, and with all the walking around, what waste. My breasts are way too small, almost like bug bites. Wow, are my shoulders that small? I'm a twig! My hair is dead. Are those bags under my eyes? I'm so ugly…_

Rosa turned quickly away from the mirror before she stared crying again. She wrapped the towel around her tightly and slowly made her way to the bathroom door. Rosa grabbed the round doorknob in her hand and slowly turned it. It creaked as she gently opened it. She cringed as the creaking got louder as she opened it wider. Poking her head out, she saw that Hugh was nowhere in sight. Her bedroom was empty and she quickly took advantage of it. Running over to one of her dressers, she opened them up to find some sweatpants and long shirt.

She dropped her towel under her as she proceeded to put her sweats on. As she had one leg in she hurried to get the other in when she heard someone walking down the hall. Obviously it was Hugh, because he was humming loudly, which an odd thing for him to do was hum. Rosa struggled to get her other leg in the leg hole of the ash grey sweats, every attempt she missed. Hugh was getting closer as she heard the humming get louder. She slightly growled as she finally got in. Rosa bent over to pull them up, which was when she heard her bedroom door open.

"Oh Rosa," Hugh said as he gawked at her rear, "you're such a tease." He took a huge gulp from the glass of water he had in his hand. Sighing with relief, he placed the glass on the stool by Rosa's bedroom door.

"Where did you go?" She hesitantly asked as she pulled up her sweat quickly and hid her breasts under her shirt. Hugh chuckled at her.

"I went down stairs to get water," Hugh said as he slowly made his way to Rosa's side, "All the hard work got me dehydrated. But now I think I can go for another round." He growled softly in her ear as he gripped the shirt that shielded her small breasts. Rosa held it to her and keeping her face away from Hugh, but Hugh was stronger and managed to expose her chest. He pushed his face into her neck and breathed her in. "You smell so good…" Hugh whispered as he put a hand over one of her breasts.

Rosa tried to protest, turning her face towards Hugh, but he caught her in a tongue kiss. She pulled back to get air, and he made his way down her neck, kissing and biting occasionally. Rosa whimpered as she tried to pull her hand loose from Hugh's grip. Hugh let go of her and slipped his hand into the belt of her sweats as he still held her chest in the other. Hugh slammed her rear onto him to where her back was on his chest.

He continued his was down her body until he had both his hands at her sweats. Hugh licked and bit her ear, occasionally saying something naughty to her. Rosa tried to wiggle from him, but he was too strong for her; she guessed she had to endure it once again. Hugh took one hand from her sweats and got back up to her chest. Caressing it at first, but then began to pinch and grasp her hard. Rosa winced at his roughness. Hugh was forgetting that he was still in her sweats but when she moved her hips, he ran right back in. He slid his other hand down her, feeling every inch of her as he made his way back to her sweats.

He had his first hand opening her pussy wide for his other finger to torture her clitoris by flicking and toying with it. Hugh pulled his hand out and licked his lips, getting his first two fingers dripping wet before diving right back into her. Without warning, he stuffed his fingers into her still sore entrance. Rosa gasped at the sharp pain and shock that soon drifted to unwanted pleasure. She felt so filthy. She could also feel Hugh getting excited again on her lower back. It wasn't all the way hard yet, but enough to show that he wanted it now and bad.

Hugh pulled down her sweats, it fell to her ankles and Hugh lifted her out of them. He grabbed her hand and tugged it. She tried to keep it away from him, but she was too scared to get her strength back. Hugh placed her hand on the crotch of his boxer shorts. Closing his hand on hers, he said without words he wanted her to grasp his member. Rosa complied and pet it though the fabric, hearing a slight gasp from Hugh. He growled in ecstasy when he pulled down his boxers, making his hard on bounce out of them. Rosa pulled her hand back before Hugh grasped her again. He cited her hand on the tip of his penis, making his gasp more loudly. He grabbed her free hand and placed it on his shaft before he moved his hands to Rosa's buttocks.

Rosa's eyes began to get foggy as she jerked him softly and felt his hips move slightly. Hugh smacked her ass, making Rosa jump. He gripped them hard before smacking it again. Rosa felt a tear roll down her face, but wiped it away with her shoulder. Hugh's gasps became grunts and he lifted Rosa's leg up to get a better position at it. Again he teased her by flicking her clit and pinching it. Rosa gasped, it felt good but then it felt wrong at the same time. Hugh had enough of teasing her; he put her leg down and kissed her face. It was still dark in her room, so Hugh could not see her crying.

His member had slipped in between the gap of Rosa's legs and she felt it throb. It was scorching the entrance of her pussy; Hugh was about ready to blow. He kissed her shoulders before pushing them down signaling for her to get on her knees. Rosa's eyes became foggy again. Hugh grasped his member and stroked it, pushing it to Rosa's face. He put the head on her lips, moving it across, asking for an entrance. Rosa reluctantly opened her mouth; the heat of his dick made her mouth tingle.

"Open… Your mouth… wider…" Hugh said between grunts and pants. Rosa opened her mouth as wide as she could. She felt the tip of his penis hit the back of her tongue; he tasted really bitter. "You look so naughty with my dick in your mouth." Hugh growled as he grasped most of her damp hair into one of his hands. He used her hair to rein her back. He slowly began to move his hips back and forth. Rosa closed the back of her throat so she didn't gag as he mouth fucked her. Hugh's grunts became more animalistic and he pushed himself harder into her mouth.

This was beginning to be too much for Rosa. She was relieved that Hugh was beginning to slow down, but he was still being rough on her. He held on to her hair tightly, making her tear well up again.

"Stand up, my naughty girl," Hugh said as he let go of her hair, letting her stand on her own. _No, please no. No more please my darling, Hugh._ Rosa thought as Hugh turned her around, opening her legs and placed his head at her soaking wet entrance. He was begging to push in; the searing pain rushing back to Rosa.

"Hugh, please stop! No more!" Rosa said as she dropped to her knees, "No more, I beg you… I beg you…" Rosa cried in her lap. She folded her legs and wrapped her arms around them as she sobbed. Hugh dropped down with her, his hands hovering over her; he didn't know if touching right now was a bright idea.

"Rosa, what's wrong?! Why are you crying?!" Hugh just heard her sob more, but in between cries he heard a faint 'no more.' "Fine, no more. No more I promise. Just please stop crying and tell me what is wrong." Hugh pulled up his boxers before he crawled over to the stool with his water. He handed the cup to Rosa, making her drink some. She hiccupped and handed him the almost emptied glass.

"I didn't want it to be like this… Not like this…" Rosa said in her knees, not even once looking at Hugh. He put his hands on her shoulders, but Rosa pulled away. Hugh gasped while Rosa sobs continued; he sighed. He picked up Rosa's sweats and shirt and put them next to her. Rosa heard him get up; in the darkness she looked at him.

"I'll leave you alone for a bit, get dressed, and then we'll talk." Hugh said getting his own sweats from the floor by Rosa's bed before he walked out. Rosa felt for her clothes in the darkness, gripping the fabric between her fingers when she did. Pulling them close, she dried her eyes before she got up to put them on. Rosa walked into the bathroom to wash her face and mouth. _What does he want to talk about? I hope he doesn't plan on leaving me. There is probably someone else; I knew I was not good enough for him. I guess this is it. I was just a toy after all…_

-o-o-o-

Rosa placed one foot at a time as she walked down the hall to the living room. She knew Hugh was there since he wasn't outside her door waiting for her to get finished dressing. She stopped at the top of the small flight of stairs that led to the living room. It was quiet until she heard Hugh sigh impatiently in the darkness. She went down a step peeking out into the living room.

"Hugh," she peeped quietly, "Hugh?"

"Rosa," he called back at her. There was a slight discomfort in his tone, he almost sounded frightened. Rosa walked down the rest of the steps, turning on the light that stood by. The light stung her eyes for a moment. She saw Hugh sitting on the long couch with his face in his hands. He only looked up for a brief second before sighing in his hands again, "come here."

She was hesitant, only stepping inches at a time. Making her way to the loveseat that was next to the larger sofa, she sat down. Hugh looked up, his face confused and hurt. He got up and sat next to her. Rosa slid over a bit while Hugh placed his elbow on the armrest.

"You're breaking up with me aren't you?" Rosa said with her voice cracking.

"What, Rosa what are you talking abo-"

"There is someone else, isn't there?! That phone call from earlier that was her wasn't it?!" Rosa's voice was starting to climb and her fists clamp shut, "You think you can use me and throw me away?! I'm not that kind of girl Hugh! I may be ugly, weak and stupid but I have respect for myself! If you can't respect me then I guess we are done!" Rosa stood up, her back was to Hugh. There was a long silence, aside from Rosa's sniffs and huffs, until Hugh sighed.

"Are you finished?" Hugh said calmly. Rosa turned her head to look at him in the dim light. His hand was under his chin as he watched her. His face seemed calm, but Rosa saw in his eyes that there was a deep fear. Was he afraid of losing her? Or was he afraid because she had caught on to him? She only nodded and he patted the seat next to him. Rosa sat down, closer than she had expected as he put his arm around her. "Rosa just hear me out.

"First off, I am NOT breaking up with you! Second, you're not ugly or stupid! You are the most beautiful girl in all of Unova! Sometimes I wonder why you are with a guy like me. You're also not weak; you took down Team Plasma without anyone helping you. You did more than I ever would to those crooks.

"And that phone call from earlier? That was Clay, not another girl. Clay was asking where I was and—"

"But said you were 'just with a friend' like you didn't want him to know you were with me!" Rosa interrupted him; Hugh shushed her.

"I know I said that. I only said it because he may not look it, but Clay is a very nosey person," Hugh said. He nodded as Rosa's eyebrows went up in disbelief, "Yeah I know. If I said 'I'm with my girlfriend', I wouldn't hear the end of it. Nothing but 'Whose this special gal' or 'Are ya slacking off because yer daydreaming of kissing yer girlfriend?'" Hugh sighed as he imagined Clay saying those exact words. Rosa giggled for a second, Hugh moved his gaze over to her. "I'd never leave you Rosa; I love you."

Rosa let out a slight gasp as she sat on the loveseat. In the dim light, she saw a faint smile on Hugh's face.

"You," she whispered as she grasped her hair and began to play with it nervously, "you do?" Hugh chuckled and then he nodded as he slid over to her. Rosa instinctively leaned back but Hugh let it slide.

"Of course I do," he said as he gripped her face in his hand. Rosa grinned, grasping his hand with her delicate hands as he rubbed her cheek with his thumb. He moved her long hair behind her shoulder and kissed her neck but pulled back when Rosa tensed. "Rosa,

"I'm also sorry if I hurt you tonight… I just thought you were ready -"

"No Hugh, it's my fault… I didn't ask you to stop when I was uncomfortable… I thought you'd hate me if I'd stop you…"

"I would have stopped if you had asked me to! Rosa, I just hate that I hurt you!" Hugh raised his voice and let go of her face. He leaned back into the sofa, putting his hands on his face as he sighed. Rosa curled her legs under her and played with her hair again.

"Hugh," she asked.

"What," his voice was muffled from his hands.

"I… I love you, too." She said quietly. He lowered his hands and moved his red gaze to Rosa. Hugh gave a slight smile. "And I forgive you too…" she giggled, bouncing over to Hugh's side, instinctively he wrapped his arm around her.

"You do?" He whispered. Rosa nodded in his chest. Hugh kissed her forehead and looked towards the kitchen to see the time. "It's pretty late… We should sleep. You go up to your room, I'll stay on the—"

"No," Rosa snapped, "come and sleep with me."

"You're not going to force me into having sex with you, are you?" He teased her. Rosa giggled and shook her head.

"Nope," I just want you there… with me…" She got up, taking his hand and pulled on him to get up. Hugh stood, wrapping his arms around Rosa.

"I'll always be there…" he whispered in her hair. He let her go slightly to look into her eyes, "I'll call Clay tomorrow and tell him that I want to stay here with you for a few days… I want to be here, like this, with my beautiful girlfriend." Rosa smiled and walked back to the stairs with Hugh in her hands. She stood on the top step and kissed him.

"Love you…"

"Love you, too."

-o-o-o-

The End


End file.
